An electronic device, including a wearable electronic device, may include one or more sensing elements to detect certain changing conditions. Further, these sensing elements may couple with a circuit board (that includes a processor circuit), along with a flexible circuit in order to communicate with other circuits in the electronic device. Accordingly, the sensing elements rely upon electrical current to function.
While an electronic device having sensing elements may offer an improved user experience, the electronic device may be vulnerable to other issues as a result of the sensing elements. For example, if a sensing element is exposed to a liquid contaminant, such as water, the liquid contaminant may cause the processor circuit to short circuit, causing damage not only to the sensing element but also the electronic device.